CoLu Week 2016
by kokatsu na tenshi
Summary: My short submissions for CoLu week 2016. Here's hoping. M Just in case...
1. Eternity

Almost forgot to put this up... Not great but I gave it a shot.

Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail. Seriously, don't even own a manga, I watched it on Hulu.

Day 1: Eternity

Lucy sighed as she put bleach on the list again. Ever since Cobra had started taking refuge in her apartment she was running out weekly. It was starting to get as bad as when Natsu and Happy would eat everything in her kitchen. They had stopped coming around as much, which made it a bit bearable.

Idly she hoped that Cobra was over at Kinana's or at the guild house instead of waiting for her at home. She had discovered something about herself, and wanted to think it over privately, without him there.

She climbed the stairs to her apartment, exhausted. She had been lucky to pay her rent, and get food money. It was on that job that she found the book describing soul mates, and how to find them. People she would be with for an eternity. She felt lucky to have so many.

 _Not just one, huh. It's up to us to define what we want from each soul mate._

She sighed, knowing which one she wanted to spend the rest of this life with.

 _But it's not like he'll respond._

Putting away her groceries, she began to fix herself a small salad. It had been the first time in weeks that she had walked into her apartment to find that she had no company, and she was grateful for it. The long mission they had just gotten back from, and the spell it had required cast had given her a headache. The ability to see the strings of fate had yet to fade.

Each was colored by relation, or how they saw each other. Her bond with Natsu for instance, could develop into the bright white that would encompass all positive emotions, but for now, it stayed yellow. Natsu didn't think of her like she sometimes thought of him. She relaxed on her couch quickly finding her soul link to Natsu. It was dim due to distance, but the bright yellow from his end mingled with the light yellow from her. She had no doubt that if she hadn't seen it, that the light on her end would eventually turn white, though she would've had to wait a long time for Natsu to realize, and for his end to change.

Gray's was next, the deep blue showing how much trust she put in the ice mage. He was like her brother, and she had defined him as such for a long time now. It would take some serious redefining on both their parts to get that one to change.

Erza's and Wendy's soul bond link were the same color, showing the amount of trust and love for the two as well as the love they had for her. Lucy idly wondered if, in another world or life she might've loved them as more than friends and sisters. Each bond so far had held the hint of family. There were only a few that didn't. One of them, shone white in her vision, and she turned her focus onto that one. It was a bond that she had never really acknowledged. First because he had been on the wrong side of the battlefield twice. Then it was because she didn't know how to really talk to the reformed criminal. Now it was just because she had realized that she liked him, but she didn't want to get between him and Kinana.

The bright white taunted her, showing that he liked her back. She wondered if he had realized what he felt, or if he was just ignoring it because he thought she liked Natsu.

 _It had really hurt to see when we got back and I saw him at the guild. I hadn't even realized my feelings were so powerful. The light had hurt when I entered the guild and saw him._

She still remembered the panicked screams of her teammates as she fainted. She had woken up in her apartment, Wendy and Levy sitting nearby, each reading one of her unfinished manuscripts. Levy had looked up first, tears in her eyes, "Lu-chan! Why do you have to leave us hanging like that?"

Lucy smiled at the memory, for once not freaking out that someone was reading her manuscript without permission.

Throwing an arm over her eyes, Lucy lay back, wishing the spell would end the lights would fade. It was a blessing to have so many soul mates connected to her for eternity, but seeing it was giving her a headache. Her unrequited feelings didn't help.

 _Not so unrequited,_ she reminded herself, knowing the brightness of the light had come from both their strong emotions at seeing the other.

 _I love Cobra,_ she thought, smiling to herself, resolving to talk to him after the spell had faded.

She hoped he wouldn't resent her for her revelation as she fell asleep on the small couch.

Cobra froze at her window, having heard that last declaration. He had been worried since she fainted at the guild hall. He waited till he saw all members of her team and others that were known to hang out in her apartment before quickly vacating the guild hall and going to visit. Wendy had informed them that she had woken with no adverse effects but told everyone to stay away for a couple days. Like hell he was going to wait. Her apartment was quiet, with the exception of the soothing song of her soul.

He heard her heartbeat slow into a steady rhythm, and her breath even out, and slowly opened the window, a little surprised to realize he wouldn't have to avoid her on the bed.

 _Must've fallen asleep on the couch._

He moved around to it, and sure enough, there she was, legs half off the couch, hand over her eyes. He picked her up, moving slow so as not to wake her, and moved her to the bed. As he settled her, he began to go over each time he had seen her, starting with noting her obvious fear of both Midnight and Brain over everyone else, to when they met at the guild for the first time as guildmates. She had forgiven him and the rest of the Oracion Seis, but she had not forgotten. She had started off as wary of all of them, but had still opened her heart to them.

He had found it comforting to sit near her when neither her nor his teams were there to cause discord. Her soul song was soothing, even more so than Cubelios's. He had found himself in her apartment not long after being inducted into the guild. She had all but dragged him there so that he wouldn't end up poisoning everyone, Natsu in particular who had been demanding fight after fight. After that he had made it a regular thing, waltzing in when her team wasn't there, and he had lost his. She'd greet him with a smile and cup of bleach or some form of poison, and he'd sit on her couch. Sometimes they'd talk, but most times they'd just sit comfortably in each other's presence.

"Love you too, Bright Eyes," he whispered.

He wasn't prepared for her to respond.

"Good, now get in and keep me warm."

Face red, he did as bid, ridding himself of his shoes and coat, climbing in with her. She sighed, cuddling up close to him.

"What happened?"

Lucy groaned, thinking about the mission, and the spell, and what it had revealed. Cobra snorted, lightly brushing her hair from her face, "And you're the only one it affected?"

"I'm the one that cast it. I volunteered."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Satisfaction brought it back," she retorted, smiling, eyes still closed.

Cobra snorted, "I suppose this is where I officially ask you out?"

Lucy shrugged, opening one brown eye carefully, "Why? We haven't done anything conventionally from the start?"

Cobra snorted, "We do what I want to do and how I want to do it you won't be rid of me at all during this lifetime."

Lucy giggled, "We have an eternity. I'm sure I won't be rid of you for a couple life times."

Something inside him warmed, "Maybe in one of those lifetimes I'll deserve you."

"I think that's up to me," Lucy said, shutting her eye with a wince, "and I'm pretty sure I want you this lifetime. If you'll have me."

"No changing your mind after this happens," he growled, rolling her onto her back and getting on top of her.

"No changes," she agreed, opening her eyes fully, unafraid.

Cobra growled, leaned down, and kissed her.


	2. Excuses

CoLu Week 2016

Day 2: Excuses

Cobra scowled Lucy, wondering what had set her off this time. Her soul was going haywire, and it was hard to get a read on her thoughts and feelings. Aside from panic. Panic was very easy to pick up. But then she'd go from absolutely delighted and happy to angry to so upset she was bawling her eyes out.

She hadn't even been to the guild yet.

"What's going on Bright Eyes?" he snapped, bringing her out of it for a second.

Everything paused, and Cobra reveled in the silence again before wincing as everything came back full force and his girlfriend shrieked, followed by throwing the contents of her stomach up in the toilet.

Cobra relaxed, "You've caught the stomach bug that's going around."

Lucy blinked, relaxing as she finished dry heaving into the toilet.

"Uh, yeah, I think so."

Cobra wrinkled his nose at the smell before turning on the bath and checking the temperature. Once it was the right temperature he started the shower. "Come on, I'll wash your hair."

Lucy winced, slowly standing to find that she did indeed catch her hair. She whimpered, "I look like a mess."

"You're just sick," Cobra insisted, helping her out of her clothes as he had done many times before. He wasn't, however going to demand anything from her while she was ill. Even he knew better.

Once she was clean and back in bed with her hair tied back and a bucket nearby, he moved to her kitchen, growling when he realized that Natsu had obviously been by again.

"I need to get you some food," Cobra snapped, walking out of the kitchen.

Lucy nodded miserably, pointing to the drawer that always held her meager savings and he scowled further. "Would you just let me take care of you this once? Keep your money."

Lucy ducked under her covers and Cobra sighed, "Look Bright Eyes, I'm sorry. I don't like seeing you sick."

 _Probably going to be sick for a while. I'll be ok._

The thought echoed and he scowled, "I like being able to take care of you like you take care of me. I'll be back soon Bright Eyes."

"Kay, Erik," she whispered, "Thank you."

Cobra nodded, and frowned as she left, wondering if she was hiding something from him. She had recently been making excuse after excuse for different things, like suddenly needing to run somewhere when they were out, or even the odd cravings. He eyed the feminine products aisle, wondering if that was it, when his eye fell on a package he was almost certain was in her bathroom, though he hadn't seen the name.

It was a pregnancy test. He almost dropped the basket of stuff he had collected. Swallowing thickly at the panic that swam through his mind, he sorted through everything and realized the source of her panic and the terror he'd sometimes glimpsed in the past week.

She was afraid of telling him.

He felt like a failure. He finished grocery shopping, determined not to run away, though he was certain that he would be a terrible father.

He paused outside her window, listening to her rearrange her studio apartment in her mind so that she could fit a crib and other necessities for a child. He winced, the apartment wasn't near big enough. Especially when her team tended to barge in whenever they felt like it. He wondered if they knew.

He entered without knocking, interrupting one of Lucy's thoughts of running away.

"You do that they're just going to chase you."

Lucy looked at him, lower lip trembling, and Cobra sighed. "No more excuses. Confirm what I just figured out."

Lucy looked down, "You didn't want any."

Cobra sighed, setting the groceries on the table, and moved to the bed, "That doesn't mean I'm going to run away from it."

The dam burst, and she started to cry, clutching him as he hugged her. "We're going to need a bigger place," he murmured into her hair. Her breath caught as she tried to figure out if she heard him right.

Cobra snorted, "Like I said, I'm not running away from this, and if you're going to be a mother you're going to need a bigger place. Preferably one far away from your team."

She winced and he grinned, "So I'm the first to really know."

She sagged, tears spent, "Mira, is going to have a field day."

Cobra snorted, "Baby obsessed demon."

It was just then that Erza, slammed the door open, Natsu came out of the fireplace with Happy, and Gray opened the window. Each saw Lucy's tearstained face and immediately jumped to the wrong conclusion. As Natsu set himself on fire, Gray's tattoo began to show, dropping the temperature in the room. Erza immediately requipped to her strongest armor. Lucy's eyebrow twitched as Cobra pushed her behind him, readying himself for just about anything.

"You idiots kill the father of my child and I'm going to disown you all."

Except that.

Natsu gaped, flame sputtering out, and Gray just stared, not sure he heard right. Erza turned red before fainting.

Cobra looked back at Lucy, single violet eye amused. She stood, glare alternating between Natsu who was still at the fireplace and Gray, who was still halfway in the window. Happy cackled with laughter and zoomed out the window.

"There goes your chance to tell the guild yourself," Cobra finally said, snapping everyone out of it.

Lucy groaned, and Gray pulled himself together.

"You know if they don't see you there, they're all going to come here."

Lucy sagged to the floor, looking helplessly up at Cobra, who grinned wickedly at her, "You've made up enough excuses, Bright Eyes. Time to come clean."

She gave him a deadpan look, "If I'm going to die you're coming with me."

Erik snorted, picking her up bridal style and walking out the door, "Don't wreck anything and get Titania out of there before we get back!"

The turmoil from the two boys at the thought of waking their friend was music to his ears.


	3. Online

CoLu Week 2016

Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail

Day 3: Online

Lucy scowled at her desktop, wondering what the hell was wrong this time. She had paid her rent, her electricity bill (as evidenced by the hell machine being turned on in the first place), and her cable and internet bill. So why couldn't she get online?

She sighed, she had homework for her online class to do that was due tomorrow.

"I really shouldn't have procrastinated this," she mumbled, grabbing her backpack and heading out of her apartment.

The trip to the library was uneventful, and after double checking with the librarian that yes, the internet was working as far as she knew, Lucy swept off to the computer lab to get online. She gave a smile to the boy she always saw in there when she went, and sat down, logging on and starting up the browser.

"You have trouble getting online also?"

Lucy glanced at the boy, giving him a wry grin, even as she checked him out. Dark red hair fell into a single violet eye. His right eye had sealed shut by a scar, and she wondered how he got it, though it didn't detract from his looks at all. A fang peeked out from the smile he was giving her, even as he browsed for whatever project he was working on.

"Yeah. I don't have the time to contact the cable company either. This stuff is due now. It'll probably work by the time I get home too," she pouted.

He snorted, "It's always inconvenient."

Lucy hummed in agreement. Someone else walked in and the two quieted, Lucy getting to work on the online assignment, and the guy working on whatever he was doing. Two hours later she finished, glad that no one else had walked in needing to use the computers because the lab had filled up with mostly high school students.

Lucy stretched, logging off, and grabbing her things. She didn't notice that he was hurrying to log off his own computer.

"Oi, wait up."

Lucy turned as she exited the library, giving him a confused smile.

He blushed slightly before holding out his hand, "Erik, Third year toxicology major."

Lucy grinned, glad she had found out his name, "Lucy, Second year English major."

He tried to keep himself from snorting, and failed.

Luckily her smile just got wider, "Mostly it's to piss off my dad. I'm double majoring in Criminal Justice."

"What did your dad want you to do?"

"Business so I could take over the family business."

"Spoiled rich girl, huh?" he asked thoughtfully.

This time she scowled, "It's not all it's cracked up to be. Golden cages are still cages."

His face softened, "I hear that. You want to get some coffee?"

She gave him a brilliant smile, face lighting up, "I'd love to."

They chatted all the way to the coffee shop, exchanging stories. An hour later they agreed to meet up again, this time for dinner.

Erik grinned as he walked away from her apartment, whistling. Pulling out his phone he dialed a number, putting in the extension, "Hey Sawyer, thanks for cutting her internet for me."

He listened to the reply before grinning, "Yeah I got a date."

He held the phone away as a loud whoop came through from the other end. "Keep it down, I hear ya."

He then chuckled, ending the call and putting the phone back in his pocket. He whistled a cheery tune, tune faltering when he saw his best friend standing in front of his apartment, a take-out bag in her hands, giving him a disapproving look.

"You made it so she couldn't get online again, didn't you?"

"It worked," he protested, stepping back a bit from the fury in her green eyed gaze.

"It only took thirteen tries," she said, "What if she had something really important due? Cobra-"

"She came to the library for it," Erik snapped, "And I don't use that name anymore, Kinana."

She huffed, walking in after him, "If this goes anywhere you're going to have to tell her everything."

Erik scowled, "We'll see if it gets past the first date."

Years later, Erik grinned down at his wife, who was rubbing her still flat belly, and looking up websites on pregnancy, doing research for their first child.

"Gods damned hell machine," she grumbled, causing him to put his book down, eyebrow raised.

"What now Lucy?"

"The internet's out again."

Erik blinked, looking down at the corner of the screen, and sure enough, it gave the signal for no connection.

Lucy stood, hands reaching for the router. Erik stopped her, pulling her away from the machine, grinning. "Come on Bright Eyes, let's get out of the house."

"But-"

"We've still got seven more months Bright Eyes."

She sighed, "And the rest of our lives."

"Damn straight."

Lucy smiled, "Alright Cobra."

He scowled at her, single eye amused. "I never should have told you," he muttered.

Lucy grinned, "Ahh, is my big bad snake angry."

Erik hmphed and Lucy giggled, "Come to think of it, this is how we met."

Erik gave her a crooked smile as she shrugged on her jacket and shoes, and then she glared at him suspiciously, "You didn't orchestrate this did you?"

Erik held up his hands, "I had nothing to do with this one."

Suddenly the doorbell rang, and the sound of her best friend's voice rang through the door, "Hey Luce?! Did you cable go out too? Nashi's favorite show is on but our cable went out!"

Lucy gave an exasperated and opened the door to see a frazzled Natsu, a crying two-year-old in his arms.

"Sorry Natsu. Erik and I were just about to head out. Our cable is out too."

Natsu gave Erik a suspicious look as the other man shrugged, an innocent look on his face.

"You sure he had nothing to do with it?"

"Erik wouldn't take out the whole neighborhood and he's only done that once so he could talk to me," Lucy said exasperatedly before looking at the little girl, "Hey Nashi, sweetie, you want to go to the park?"

The little girl cheered up, reaching for her Aunt Lucy. Natsu scowled, "Traitor."

Nashi giggled, "An Lucy! Unca Erk!"

"We'll bring her back in an hour or so fire crotch."

"Like hell, poison breath, let me get my wallet."

Erik shot off a text on his phone as Lucy laughed at her friend.

 _Thanks again Sawyer. Nice work takin out the whole block._

 _-Dude that totally wasn't me. You got lucky and there was an actual outage._

Cobra blinked but shrugged, glad that his wife was no longer online.


	4. Color

CoLu Week 2016

Disclaimer: don't own Fairy Tail

So as a response to yesterday's questions:

What does Sawyer do? He's basically in charge of turning on and off people's internet at the cable company depending on if they paid their bill or not. I played FFXI with a guy that did that kind of thing.

Why does Cobra go by Erik? Well, if you weren't a huge Fairy Tail nerd (like me) and a guy walks up to you and introduces himself as Cobra, wouldn't you think he was some sort of gang member? I suppose it is a conversation starter but honestly if a guy was going to walk up to me I'd like to find out his real name first and nickname later. It just didn't come up last story, my apologies.

Day 4: Color

Cobra stared at the picture his daughter was giving him, trying hard not to wince at the mess of colors that greeted him. His wife gave their little girl a pained smile as she complimented the drawing, causing the girl's brown eyes to light up and cheer before running back to where Mira had set up a coloring station for all the new generation fairies.

He closed his eye as Lucy took the picture, rubbing it. "That is…"

"Don't you dare," Lucy warned, "She made it for you."

Cobra winced, not having to look to know Lucy was glaring at him.

"Fine," he said. Maybe he could lose it somewhere and have Erika redraw it when she was more skilled. Like when she turned six, or seven. With colors that weren't hot pink, electric blue, or neon yellow.

Lucy giggled, sitting in his lap, "Come on, it's not bad."

Cobra snorted, wrapping his arms around her, to the disgusted squeals of the children around them.

He glared, and then sighed as the children giggled and poked fun, unphased.

"I'm losing my touch," he moaned, burying his face in her shoulder.

Lucy laughed, running her fingers through his hair.

"Gross mom," Erika squealed.

Lucy grinned evilly, standing, Cobra letting go with a groan of protest, "Is that so?"

The children all squealed as Lucy began to chase. Cobra sighed before going to the games closet and pulling down twister.

 _Why is this thing called a closet anyways? It's a bookshelf._

Shaking himself he pulled out the oversized mat, wrinkling his nose at the scent, and pulled out the board.

"Who wants to play a game?" he called out.

He was answered with cheers as they took off their shoes and piled around the mat. He watched as Lucy began to explain the rules to their four-year-old daughter, labeling the girl's hands with a violet L for left, and a red R for right, then doing the same to her bare feet. Erika giggled and moved up to the mat. Cobra snorted as Natsu's eldest at seven moved up next to her. Cobra wondered what the hell happened that Natsu's oldest kid was more dependable than Natsu. He shrugged then spun the dial, calling out the side, the body part, and the color.

Later, all the kids were lying down on the mats, and Cobra sighed. "Well that killed a couple hours."

Lucy nodded, sitting next to him, "Good thing we played color games with Erika early on."

Cobra winced, remembering the way Gray's kid, even at six, was having problems with colors.

"I think Silver's color blind," he muttered.

Lucy hummed in agreement before glancing at her husband. Cobra caught a stray thought and glanced at her warily, "You did what?"

Lucy grinned, turning her thoughts back to their only child. His hair color was the only thing she had inherited, aside from an immunity to poison. He watched his wife warily before sitting back and eating the lunch she had put before him.

"I will figure it out," he said, waiting for her to think of it again so he could catch the thought again.

Lucy giggled, and the only thought he caught was that she was glad he had decided to help her with the children instead of going out on a mission. He snorted, "No way in hell am I leaving you alone with all the brats."

Lucy smiled softly at her husband, "Remember how we got together?"

Cobra snorted, "You had that stupid spell still working on you and you fainted in the guildhall. I came to check on you, and caught a stray thought."

Lucy giggled, "Our link is still white."

He snorted, "I know that."

Lucy grinned at him, "What color do you think Erika's is with Igneel?"

"It had better not be anything but yellow," he growled out, eyeing the sleeping boy. Luckily his hair had turned out red. Bright red but still red instead of pink. He refused to have pink haired grandchildren. Not that he'd ever let his little girl have children.

Lucy gave him a knowing look. He sighed.

"Fine, maybe once she's forty."

Lucy laughed quietly, "She might get mad about that in sixteen years."

Cobra growled low, waking Igneel who gave him a curious look before paling at the look on Cobra's face and turning over to pretend to sleep again. Nashi and Ur giggled. "Go to sleep brats!"

"Yes Uncle Cobra," the two sang out, also rolling over.

Lucy leaned against him, soul humming happily. He frowned, picking up a different note that was decidedly not Lucy. He took a deep breath, relaxing as he focused in on that quiet note. After he was certain he pulled back, looking down at his wife.

"So what color was it?"

He began to smile as she pictured the answer for him, pulling her onto his lap and turning her so he could kiss her full on the lips.

"Eww dad!"

Cobra snorted, pulling away from Lucy to glare at the five children who were watching them with interest, "Erika what's your mother's favorite color?"

"Pink," she said slowly, eyeing him as if he were crazy.

"Exactly," he said to Lucy's laughter as she remembered the pink plus sign on the pregnancy test that morning.

* * *

Now if you'll excuse me, I think my littlest dog is eating the cat's food... ~.~;


	5. Answers

CoLu Week 2016

Its dark with a thunderstorm where I am right now so this almost fits, but I still can't believe I wrote this... But there's not enough time for me to come up with something new.

Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail.

Day 5: Answers

He looked at her as she sat by the graves, crying. He was loath to disturb her but she needed to come in out of the rain more than she needed to sit there.

He walked forward with an umbrella, dislodging his coat and placing it over her shoulders. "Come on Lucy, it's time to go."

She blinked, wiping a few tears away before looking up at him, pulling the coat tighter around her shoulders. "I just wish I knew why."

"You won't find the answers here in the rain staring at their graves."

Lucy nodded, standing, giving her husband a tremulous smile. Cobra pulled her into a one armed hug, burying his face in her hair, taking in her scent. He guided her back towards where Mira had their children and Natsu's. Lucy glanced over at Lisanna, who looked just as lost as she felt. Leaving the comfort of Cobra's side she walked over to the other woman, giving her a hug. No words were exchanged. Lisanna finally returned the hug with a pained gasp, as if she had forgotten to breathe until that moment.

"Why?"

Lucy sobbed into her friend's shoulder, "I wish I had that answer."

Lissana hiccupped, burying her face in Lucy's chest as she cried. Slowly, Lucy got Lissana to stand, and led her back into the church. A few minutes later she and Cobra had collected their oldest child from Mira. She glanced back at the two headstones one last time before grabbing her still sobbing daughter, and letting Cobra lead them home.

Two days later she still hadn't come up with an answer as she stared listlessly at her tea. She felt like such a failure. Loke was sitting with her, also mourning. "How did we lose them?"

Loke glanced up, watching her carefully before pulling her into a hug. She knew he didn't have that answer, and she wished he did. Not even Crux would be able to tell her to why that senseless violence had happened. She glanced up at a picture that Cobra had taken of her, Erika, Luke, and the Dragneels. It had been taken just a year ago.

There was a sudden knock on the door, and Loke answered it, only to let Lisanna in. She looked just as terrible as she did the day of the funeral. "Lucy, I'm sorry to bother you, but have you seen Natsu? At all?"

Lucy's heart broke for the other woman, "No. I'm sorry."

Lisanna hiccupped, tears pouring afresh, "I know he's hurting, but I need him at home. Why doesn't he want me to comfort him? Am I suddenly just a terrible-"

"Stop that thought," Lucy said sternly, bringing herself out of her own misery to embrace the other woman, "There was nothing you could do, that any of us could do. Natsu's overly emotional and probably can't handle this, but he'll be back, and he'll need you there. Besides, Igneel and Nashi still need you."

Lisanna sniffed, "Mira'll take care of them."

"No." Lucy said, suddenly glad that Cobra had opted to stay with her even though she knew he was hurting too. Natsu simply didn't understand the concept of solid support. He had done this when he left for a year to train with nothing but a letter.

"No Lissana," Lucy whispered, "You won't find your answers that way anymore than I will."

Lisanna sobbed into her shirt, and Lucy bit her lip before making an offer she knew Cobra would be a bit miffed with, "Stay here. You, Igneel and Nashi. Stay here until Natsu comes home, or someone drags him home."

Lisanna lifted hopeful blue eyes to her, "Are you sure?"

Lucy nodded, "We'll all support each other."

Lissana hugged her, "Thank you, Lucy. Mira offered the same, but she hasn't lost a child."

Lucy nodded, her face crumpling, and the two women began to cry together. Luke had been Lucy's second child, Lana Lisanna's third. Cobra walked in from his mission a few hours later to find Lucy had prepared the spare bedrooms and made up the couch for their new guests. He took her aside and just nodded, not saying a word. Lucy smiled at him, the first warm smile she had been able to muster since the incident had happened. There were no answers as to why this had happened. No answers to why their youngest children had been killed. They only knew one answer, and that was how to carry on together with their memories.

* * *

So this was a little dark…. I'm not sure how I thought it up….


	6. Raspberry

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

Day 6: Raspberry

Cobra eyed the shelves with some misgiving, searching for the one thing he needed to make his life right again. He had been gone for nearly two weeks on a mission, that was all, but it seemed that it was long enough for something to have changed. Fucking raspberries. She wasn't supposed to smell like raspberries. He growled, and the blond next to him huffed in exasperation.

"See? They're out of the strawberry shampoo and vanilla body wash."

He growled again, eyeing her, not liking the new scent at all. "Your new stuff is far too strong."

She actually looked a bit apologetic at that, looking down the aisle to find a mildly scented shampoo. "How about this then?"

He eyed it, still not liking it, but realizing it was all he'd get as a compromise. There was a sudden flare of heat behind him and he turned to see Natsu shopping with Meredy, the two pinkettes having hit it off over boundless energy. Natsu looked ready to kill him until Lucy peered around and grinned.

The flames ghosting over his hands and shoulders stopped as he gaped at the blond, one thought echoing over in his head, _Luce should NOT smell like raspberries._

Cobra grinned, "See? Natsu agrees with me."

Lucy face palmed, putting the mildly scented soap in the basket. Natsu eyed it with distaste as Meredy giggled, already seeking out Lucy's favored scent. Her jaw dropped when she found out they didn't have it. "Oh my gosh they're out?"

Cobra nodded, stopping himself mid nod as he realized how pathetic he must look, fussing over his girlfriend's shampoo and body wash. Natsu groaned pathetically, eyes wide as he looked between Lucy, Cobra and Meredy. He obviously did not take changes like this well. A thought popped into his head, and he grabbed Meredy and Cobra before he could protest, "Let's go find it!"

Cobra dropped the basket as Natsu dragged them out of the store as Lucy gave a shout of surprise.

Lucy's eye twitched as the three showed up a month later, at least a year's worth of their favorite scent in their bags and stuffed into her small apartment. Despite having been stuck with the energizer duo, Cobra looked extremely pleased with himself. At least until he walked into an apartment that still smelled like raspberries.

He shoved a bath oil that smelled like her usual scent at her, "Go take a bath."

"No," Lucy said, voice cold.

Natsu and Cobra stiffened, having a feeling that scary Lucy was about to make an appearance.

Meredy ran out the door as soon as she heard that voice. Cobra wished he could do the same, but he had a feeling that if he did so he'd be girlfriendless and dying.

Natsu gulped beside him, _we're gonna die,_ echoing through his head.

"You left me, for a month. A month Erik, to go find something as inconsequential as shampoo."

Cobra flinched, and was suddenly angry at himself. Hadn't he shoved this little woman into a clock before? He shouldn't be terrified like this. The source of his magic was quick to put a brutal end to that thought. She was his light, and he would take any punishment so long as he could keep her. He just couldn't stand aside while she smelled like raspberries.

"What the fuck are you going to do when we get married and start having kids, huh? Leave to go on some hair brained journey if they run out of your preferred diaper or baby shampoo?!"

Hope blossomed in his chest, and while he wasn't sure he could have kids, spending the rest of his and her days together sounded better. So long as she didn't smell like raspberries.

"And you!" she screeched, turning to Natsu, who flinched, quickly saying a last prayer in his head and begging Cobra to tell Meredy that he had found her bracelet and gotten it fixed and it was somewhere in his house.

"How dare you drag my boyfriend off during his down time! We had plans Natsu! Some of them actually involved hanging out with you!"

Natsu cowered, "But your scent was wrong Luce. We can't get past that."

Lucy twitched, and Cobra prayed that she wouldn't go with her plan to change her body wash regularly, not after all that.

Finally she sighed, and relented, arguing with herself that as dragon slayers with heightened senses, she would have to make compromises. And that Natsu was an idiot.

In retrospect, Cobra figured he was an idiot for letting himself get taken but he wasn't going to mention that. Natsu took that as his cue that his best friend was no longer mad and booked it, leaving Cobra with Lucy. She eyed him, "You ever leave me alone like that again you're sleeping on the couch for a total of 30 days whenever you're here."

Cobra scowled, "Really jugs? Just how are you going to keep me there?"

She grinned evilly, showing him the raspberry body spray, and he paled, before noticing all the other scented body sprays she had spread all over the place. She had spent a fortune to get compliance, and she'd Lucy kick him to Crocus and back if he got rid of them.

Cobra sat on the couch, sulking.

Lucy giggled, sitting on his lap and putting her arms around his neck, "Come on Erik, I'm sorry I changed my shampoo without telling you first but they were out and you were gone."

He grumbled as she began to kiss him, and her scent began to change, muting the scent of the raspberries into something far more delicious. Maybe raspberry wasn't so bad after all.


	7. Energy

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

CoLu Week Day 7: Energy

Lucy often wondered where her teammates got their energy from. They had run ahead towards the guild hall, eager to see Crime Sorciere. Erza had found out while they were on their mission that Crime Sorcier would be in Magnolia, and she was not taking the chance that she would miss Jellal, not after he had finally confessed to her.

Natsu, it seemed, had taken a liking to Meredy, in that they were both incredibly hyper. Gray was eager to see Sorano in a way he was never eager to see Juvia. "Not happy to be back?"

Lucy looked up to see Happy floating above her. He landed on her shoulder, giving his wings a rest. She smiled, petting the cat gently, "I am happy, just probably not as excited as they are."

Happy giggled, glancing ahead of them at the rest of the members of their team. Lucy then gave him a sly look, "Not excited to see Carla?"

Happy smiled dreamily, fiddling with his knapsack. "I got her a fish. Do you think she'll accept it?"

Lucy giggled, "Keep trying Happy, she'll accept it sooner or later."

Happy grinned, putting the fish back in his knapsack. He began to fly forward, "Don't take too long Lucy!"

Lucy smiled, watching her team mates run ahead. She rolled her shoulders, throwing them back and holding her head up high. She smiled making her way inside, and sitting at the bar. Mira giggled at her, sliding a strawberry smoothie in front of her, "Alright Lucy?"

Lucy nodded, "The mission went great considering Erza wanted to get back. I'm just tired from the fast pace back."

Mira stared for a moment, "So you got the full reward?"

Lucy nodded, patting her pouch, "Yup. I'm going to be early on the rent money for once."

"Congratulations!" Mira said as she got a tray together for someone else. Lucy nodded in thanks, taking a large sip of her drink. She sat watching everyone mingle for a little while, surprised that Crime Sorciere wasn't there yet. She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but she woke up to someone gently tugging on her hair. Sitting up, she looked over to see a concerned violet eye.

"Alright Bright Eyes?"

She nodded, still wondering where the nickname came from. "I'm good, just tired. Thanks for asking Erik."

Cobra studied her for a moment, "You look drained."

Lucy gave him a sleepy smile, "I feel drained."

He stood, "Come on, I'll walk you home."

Lucy looked around and realized her team mates and friends were all celebrating, and yawned, "Sounds like a good idea."

The walk back to her apartment was quiet, mostly because she was almost dozing on the walk. Cobra frowned as he studied her, wondering what was wrong with his girlfriend. They hadn't told their guilds yet, though he was sure Mira would figure it out since she saw them leave together. Lucy tripped, almost falling into the canal, and Cobra caught her, lifting her into his arms. She yawned again, not protesting, and falling asleep in his arms. He pulled her closer to his chest, eyes widening in concern and changed his destination, sprinting towards where he could hear the sky dragon singing.

Wendy frowned when she opened the door to her apartment to find Cobra standing outside it with Lucy in his arms. She motioned towards the bed, not saying a word.

"You shouldn't be in here, it's a girl's only dorm!" Carla snapped, glaring at the poison dragon slayer.

"Hush," Wendy said, examining Lucy. The sixteen year old, soon finished her examination of the blonde, and she frowned.

"Is she really?"

Wendy frowned at the combination of awe and fear in the poison dragon slayer's voice.

Wendy nodded, "She is. I wonder who-"

"Me."

Wendy looked at him, surprised. He didn't blush as he stared at his girlfriend.

"Of all the irresponsible-"

"Carla that's enough," Wendy snapped.

Carla's eyes narrowed at her dragon slayer, but opted not to say another word.

There was something in Cobra's eyes that bespoke intense desire as he watched the celestial mage.

"I'm going to be a dad."

Wendy relaxed, smiling, "How long have you two-?"

"Nearly a year and a half."

Wendy hummed, thinking that he would've gotten together with Kinana.

Cobra glanced at her, "It's a little hard to get over that she was my snake, my friend."

Wendy just nodded, not fully understanding. Wendy glanced at Lucy again, "Well, this explains why she was so low on energy coming back."

Cobra glanced at Wendy, worried.

Just then Lucy groaned, opening her eyes, "This isn't my room."

"Nope," Wendy said carefully, "Lucy, I know the reason you're so tired."

Lucy rubbed her eyes, looking at Wendy, obvious worry in them.

"Wendy?"

Wendy took a deep breath, "I don't know how to tell you this but-"

Lucy paled and her mind shut down in a panic, immediately jumping to the disease that took her mother. Cobra was quick to grab her, pulling her into his protective embrace, "It's not that Bright Eyes. You're pregnant."

That brought all thought to a screeching halt, and Lucy's hand went immediately to her abdomen.

"I-?"

Wendy nodded, "About 10 weeks."

Lucy immediately began counting back and she paled, "I didn't even notice."

Wendy giggled, "Well you were kind of preoccupied with missions and apparently sneaking around behind everyone's back."

Lucy blushed. "I didn't want them to hurt him," she mumbled, causing Wendy to giggle.

"Erik we're going to be parents!"

Suddenly Cobra paled, "We need to get out of here."

Wendy blinked, confused before she turned to look out her window to see Erza, Levy and Evergreen returning.

"Wait till they get inside then you can go out the window," Wendy said, "Lucy can just walk out."

Lucy grinned, before giving off a yawn.

"Meet you outside Bright Eyes."

Wendy then turned to Lucy, "You aren't going to have much energy to waste on magic, so you'd better not do a lot of hard missions. Any of your golden keys are going to strain you too much and you'll have a higher chance of miscarriage."

Lucy nodded, and Wendy quieted down, listening for a second before brightening, "You need to come visit more often Lucy!"

Lucy blinked at the sudden change from doctor to teenager overflowing with energy. "Really, I want to hear more about your adventures. I want to hear about you trying to keep Natsu up in that ice cave again."

Lucy groaned, "But you've heard that one several times."

Wendy walked her to the door, "Don't care. It's still funny."

Lucy chuckled as Wendy waved her out the door. She said good night to the girls that she passed on the way, meeting her boyfriend outside.

He grinned wickedly at her from the shadows, scooping her up in his arms and hightailing it to her apartment.

"Erik, Wendy said-"

"You'd have little energy so no big missions," he repeated, "I heard."

Lucy sighed exasperatedly, "How am I going to pay rent for nine months?"

Cobra snorted, "It'll probably be a bit longer than that."

She glanced at him curiously before realizing what he meant and winced.

"I'll find us a place. Yours will be too small."

"Are you asking me to move in with you?"

Alarm bells rang in his head. He had been just telling her too, but he knew how much she valued freedom.

"Let me try this again," he muttered, "Will you move in with me?"

The bright smile on her face said it all and he heard her answer before she even said it. He grinned, entering her apartment and placing her on the bed. He climbed on top of her, nuzzling her neck.

She gasped, suddenly wide awake as he placed a hand on her stomach, moving it underneath her shirt to get skin to skin contact.

"E-Erik?" she moaned as he bit down on juncture of shoulder and neck. It was a hard bite, and she could feel her skin break.

"You're mine," he said huskily. He didn't sound quite himself, and she wondered if the dragon had taken over for that part. He lapped at the wound, sending jolts of pleasure through her veins and she gasped. The hand on her stomach moved up, and she moaned again as he reached his goal, suddenly full of energy and anticipation for what was to come.


	8. Aurora

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Day 8: Aurora

Lucy shivered, wondering why her boyfriend was dragging her out in the cold in the middle of the night on their mission in the mountains. She was freezing, had no idea where he was, and was currently freezing her tits off. She scowled, glad she had dressed warmly but unfortunately, it wasn't helping.

There was a sudden huff behind her, and she was engulfed in an embrace that was several times larger than she was used too. She snorted. "Hey snake breath, why did you call me out here?"

Cobra snorted, "Hang on Bright Eyes, follow me."

Lucy rolled her eyes blowing on her gloved hands, wishing that her warm breath would help her out. The effort was futile.

Cobra snorted, "I'll let you in my coat after we get there. You'll like this."

They got further from the town and the stars became brighter. Lucy smiled as she viewed the night sky, reveling in the light from the stars.

Cobra stopped her, opening a few of his coats and pulling her in. He bent his knees, pulling her down onto a blanket he had put down for them. Or rather what looked to be a couple of blankets.

"Plastic underneath to keep them from getting wet. It's starting."

Lucy looked up, snuggling up against her boyfriend. He pointed up, and she looked up to gasp. The aurora shone brightly, filling her with awe, the cold forgotten.

"It's beautiful."

"Can't see it in the big cities," Cobra said, holding her tight to his body. She smiled, snuggling in. She hoped that Loke wouldn't ruin the moment.

Of course it was if the thought had summoned him.

She could feel Cobra's growl as the lion constellation approached.

Loke gave her a hurt look, "If you wanted to see this princess, why didn't you call us?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Because I wanted to see it with Erik. What's the problem pussy cat?"

Loke snorted at the nickname. She only used it when she was annoyed with him, but it also caused Cobra to ease up on the growling as he listened to her soul humming. Loke felt the green monster rise within, wishing he could hear his mistress's soul like the poison dragon slayer. He bet it was a beautiful thing.

"It is," Cobra snarked, single eye glinting amusedly.

Loke made a face at him as Lucy tried to give Cobra a questioning glance over her shoulder. He directed her gaze upward where the aurora was beginning to change colors slightly.

Loke sighed and made a motion with his hand, and suddenly Aries was there, giggling, and they were surrounded by soft, warm, pink wool.

"Have fun!" she giggled disappearing again, taking Loke with her.

Lucy snuggled in, feeling a warmth growing in her chest as she continued to watch nature's show.

"Thank you," she whispered, and he knew she was fingering her keys.

He nuzzled the back of her neck again, grinning when she shivered, and it wasn't from the cold.

She sighed, leaning back against his chest further so he couldn't do that again. He huffed, looking back up at the night sky, appreciating the beauty. He nodded, pulling something out of his pocket. He put it in front of her face, waiting for her to focus on it.

"Erik?"

He grinned, opening the box to reveal a ring, and she gasped.

"Lucy," he rumbled. He knew what he wanted, knew what he wanted to ask, but he was having trouble getting it out.

Her soul went quiet as she lifted her arms out of his jacket and through the wool to grasp it.

"Oh, Erik."

"W-would-"

"Yes," she whispered, "Oh, Erik, yes!"

He grinned, maneuvering so that he could take the glove off her left hand, and place the ring on the appropriate finger. She giggled as she studied the ring for a moment. Then she shivered, pulling the glove back on and pulling their hands below the wool. She turned, somehow, to give Cobra a passion filled kiss, which he returned whole heartedly.

* * *

Erza scowled as she banged on Lucy's door, "Lucy we have to go. The mission won't wait."

She heard a groan and frowned, but patiently waited until Lucy answered her door. Her eyes widened in shock when Lucy finally answered, nose runny and red, obviously sick with a fever. "Sorry, Erza," the blonde croaked, "I'll get ready right now."

Erza didn't even notice the ring, "I'll get Wendy, you get to bed."

Lucy coughed, nodding, and shuffling back to the room. Erza was quick to bring Wendy, ignoring Gray and Natsu when they asked where Lucy was.

Erza shoved Wendy into the room, following close behind. Wendy was quick to use her healing magic on Lucy, listening closely as Lucy whispered something to her. Wendy's eyes widened before nodding, "After you. Don't talk. You'll be better by tomorrow."

Lucy gave her a weak thumbs up, and Wendy pushed Erza out of the room with a giggle. Erza frowned when the little girl knocked on Cobra's door, calling out softly, "Cobra, it's Wendy."

There was a grunt from the other side of the door, and Wendy walked in. She walked out a few moments later, cheery. "Come on, Erza. We have a mission."

Erza frowned, "But what about-?"

"Lucy will be fine. She and Cobra just went out to see the aurora last night and caught a cold."

"I didn't know dragon slayer's could catch colds," Gray muttered, coming up behind Erza.

"Apparently, they can," Jellal murmured, having exited his own room to hear the news. Erza looked at her not so secret boyfriend and scowled, still confused.

Wendy giggled, "They'll be fine with each other. Let's go finish the mission."

Lucy mumbled something incoherent as Cobra crawled into bed with her, not disturbing her sleep. He nuzzled the back of her neck, breathing deep. He fell asleep next to his fiancée, glad that she was in his life.

* * *

Ok last prompt. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
